<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave the Pieces When You Go by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105010">Leave the Pieces When You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firehouse 118 Family Feels (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So even though we spend over fifty hours a week with each other,” Chimney started, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. “You want us all to come over to what, hang out?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>---</p><p>Or, Buck plans a special dinner to celebrate his three years at the 118. But things don't go to plan, leaving Buck hurt and the 118 with some making up to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave the Pieces When You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: The anniversary of when Buck joined the 118 is coming up and Buck wants to show his appreciation by throwing a surprise dinner party. He casually invites everyone and works super hard to make a fantastic meal to make Bobby proud. However it all comes crashing down as one by one everyone cancels on him because something comes up, thinking the others will be there. The next day everyone is confused when Buck is distant and just gives them a sad look when they ask what’s wrong. Buddie</p><p>This prompt ended up being a lot longer than I expected, but I'm really happy with it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what’s everyone doing on Thursday?” Eddie looked up from his phone as Buck posed the question. The blonde was sitting next to him, an almost too innocent look on his face. Hen was sitting in a nearby chair, reading up on medical schools in Los Angeles. Chimney was sitting at the dining table, munching on an apple. Bobby was in the kitchen, putting away leftovers from lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s our day off,” Chimney said. “And luckily, Maddie also has that day off too. So we’re either going to do nothing or work on that list she made.” Buck nodded. Maddie had an infamous list known as ‘things to do before the baby is born’. They still had several months to go, but it was a pretty expansive list. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I thought it might be nice if we all had dinner together,” Buck said. “I found this recipe and I kind of want to try but I don’t have a reason too. But if everyone came over to my apartment, that might, you know, be a good reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“So even though we spend over fifty hours a week with each other,” Chimney started, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. “You want us all to come over to what, hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Buck knew it sounded weird, but he was trying to be casual about why he wanted everyone to come over. He was planning a surprise and didn’t want to give it away. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it sounds like a great idea.” Buck looked over at Eddie, who offered him a smile. “Mind if I bring Christopher?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course.” He glanced over at Hen, who had looked up from her research. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean as long as Karen and I can bring the kids,” Hen said. “I don’t see why not.” Buck smiled, already feeling more and more excited about his plan. He looked over at Bobby and Chimney. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to Athena,” Bobby said. “But it sounds like a great idea Buck.” Buck nodded before looking directly at Chimney. </p><p> </p><p>“I like that you’re holding out even though we all know once Maddie hears, she’s going to say you’re going,” Hen pointed out and Chimney rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously we’ll both be there, Buckaroo,” Chimney said. “You know I just like messing with you.” Buck rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So tomorrow at like 6?” And as everyone nodded, Buck couldn’t help but smile. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be great.</p><hr/><p>Though Buck had been completely casual about inviting everyone over, he had actually been planning this dinner for weeks. He wanted to celebrate his three year anniversary at the 118, a place that had become so important to him. A place that had given him a new family. </p><p> </p><p>He had been researching the perfect dish. He wanted to make something from scratch for the occasion, but also to show Bobby how much he had learned from him. And though it had been weeks of research and practice, his apartment currently smelled heavenly. He had also learned, perfected, and baked the perfect baked brie, which Buck was salivating over and wanted everyone to arrive so he could start eating.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, his apartment was all set up for this surprise dinner party. The table was set for everyone, with a new set of plates, utensils, and wine glasses. Maddie had always told him he should have a fancy set of dishes for guests and now he understood why. It made everything look better and really showed the effort he had put into it. But he couldn’t help but smile at how great everything looked. This was going to be a great evening. </p><p> </p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and he smiled, glad that people were going to be on time or even early. He walked over to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw his sister on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, what is that smell?” Maddie asked, walking in. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the apartment. “Evan, this looks great!” Buck smiled as he shut the door and walked over to his sister. “Howie said you just wanted everyone to hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I didn’t want to make a big deal of it beforehand,” Buck said. “But I wanted to do something to celebrate my three year anniversary at the 118.” Maddie smiled as she reached for his arm. “It’s just become really important to me. The job and the people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well everyone is going to be pleasantly surprised,” Maddie said. “Also, you need to feed me and the little one whatever that smell is because it’s heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s baked brie,” Buck said, walking over to the oven. After taking the dish out and setting it out on the kitchen island, Maddie made her way over, sitting down at one of the kitchen stools. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know you wouldn’t want to tell everyone how special this evening is going to be,” Maddie said. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I figured they’d all think I was being silly,” Buck said and Maddie gave him a look. “Normally, you celebrate when your probationary period is over and then any big milestone after that, like ten years. But, I didn’t do anything for my probationary period ending.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“We all weren’t that close yet,” Buck said with a shrug. “I mean, Bobby was barely tolerating me back then. And, I didn’t really have anyone to invite to any kind of ceremony.” Maddie reached her hand out, placing it over his. It was unspoken, how much he had missed Maddie when they had been out of touch. He understood, of course, because of what she had gone through, but that didn’t mean there was a part of him that hadn’t missed his sister during those years.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we get to celebrate now,” Maddie said, squeezing his hand and Buck smiled. “You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mads.” The siblings shared a smile before Buck let go of her hand. “Also, where's Chim?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had to help Albert with something,” Maddie said. “Something with his new apartment. He’s probably on his way now. And bringing Albert, which I hope is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah totally,” Buck said. “Chim’s little brother is cool.” Maddie smiled. As they switched to a different topic of conversation, Buck couldn’t help but smile, already knowing this was a great idea.</p><hr/><p>A half hour later, Buck was starting to change his tune. It was still just him and Maddie. He tried to relax. After all, they lived in Los Angeles, traffic was common. Buck remembered a time when it took him over an hour to get to Maddie’s apartment. So, he knew traffic was probably to blame. But part of him was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Maddie said. “I texted Howie, so I’m sure he’s on his way.” Buck was about to say something when his phone rang. He frowned when he saw Bobby’s name flash across the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bobby.” He tried to keep his voice even, worried why his captain was calling. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey Buck. Listen, Harry’s got this project he needs to work on, so I don’t think Athena and I will be able to make it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Buck said, trying to keep his voice even. “I’ll see you at work.” He ended the call and sighed. He was about to say something to Maddie when her phone started ringing. She held up her hand and quickly walked over to the living room. Buck felt his stomach drop, having a bad feeling he knew who was on the other side of the call. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t have a chance to ponder it as his phone started ringing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hen,” Buck said, trying to bite back a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey Buckaroo</em>.” He could hear the regret in her voice already. “<em>Karen’s exhausted from work, so I think us and the kids are just going to stay in for the night</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I get it,” Buck said. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow.” He set his phone down on the counter and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stay in control of his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck?” He could already feel the tears building up as he turned to face Maddie. “That, uh, that was Chimney. Albert needs help building his TV stand, so Chimney’s going to stay and help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah,” Buck said, sniffing and trying to keep the tears at bay. He could tell he was doing a terrible job at it based on the look on Maddie’s face. She was about to say something when his phone rang for a third time. He went to reach for his phone, but Maddie stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” She said gently. Buck just nodded as Maddie picked the phone up and answered the call. “Hi Eddie. Yeah, Buck’s just got his hands full.” He looked away, his lip trembling, already knowing why Eddie was calling. “Oh. Okay. I’ll let him know. Yeah, bye.” </p><p> </p><p>“No one’s coming.” He felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He had worked so hard, wanting to celebrate this occasion. But everyone was busy. Everyone else had lives outside of the 118.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck.” He turned towards his sister and felt the last of his resolve crumble. A sob slipped out as Maddie pulled him into a hug. Everyone cancelling or being busy just reminded him how irrevocably alone he was, how alone he was always going to be.</p><p> </p><p>His apartment still felt empty, even with the sound of his sobs and Maddie’s attempts to comfort him.</p><hr/><p>“Where’s Buckaroo?” Eddie looked up from his phone as Hen walked into the kitchen of the station. Chimney was standing nearby, sipping his coffee. Bobby was chopping vegetables, but paused when Hen spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Called out.” Everyone seemed surprised by that. Buck never missed work, not since he had come back from his injury.</p><p> </p><p>“Well did he seem off last night?” Hen asked. “Like he was getting sick?” She looked at Chimney, who had raised his eyebrows. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t go?” Chimney asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Karen was tired, so we decided to stay in,” Hen said. She furrowed her brows when she realized something. “Wait, weren’t you there Chim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Albert needed help with setting up the furniture in his apartment,” Chimney said, setting the mug down. “I figured you guys would be there.” Hen glanced at Bobby who had a frown on his face. “Cap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry had a project he needed to work on.” As their eyes turned towards Eddie, he could see the worried hope on their faces. Worried that they had all messed up and hopeful that at least he had been there for Buck. </p><p> </p><p>But Eddie could only sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“My Abuela needed help with something,” Eddie said, a sadness to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we all cancelled on him?” Hen asked sadly. “We all expected each other to be there and left that poor boy alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Maddie was with him,” Chimney offered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re supposed to be his family too,” Hen said. A solemn nod passed through each person. A feeling of guilt rushed through Eddie. He knew there was a part of Buck that had been scared, since he met Red, that he was going to end up alone. And they hadn’t helped that fear by bailing on him. “We need to make this right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea.” Everyone looked over at Eddie as he spoke. They didn’t just need to make it right, they needed to prove to Buck that they were family and that family was always there for each other.</p><hr/><p>Eddie approached Buck’s door, Bobby, Hen and Chimney a few steps behind him. Bobby and Chimney were holding several grocery bags, while Hen had a few bottles of wine in her hands. The plan could only work if Buck actually answered the door. So, with a glance back at the others, Eddie raised his fist and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>It was Maddie who opened the door with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey,” Chimney attempted a smile, which his girlfriend did not return. “We didn’t know you were here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to make sure my brother was okay after you all bailed on him.” Eddie frowned, that horrible guilt eating him up. “He’s not, by the way. Because I know that’s the next question you all want to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maddie, we feel awful about bailing on Buck,” Eddie said. “And we just want to make it up to him.” She sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you guys can.” Eddie pursed his lips. “This wasn’t just a casual hang out. He had this whole dinner planned. He bought a new set of dishes, he learned a new recipe. God, when I got here, he had just made baked brie. He put a lot into this.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just invited us over for dinner,” Hen said. “Why would he put so much work in for that?” Eddie looked at Maddie who had a sad look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t just a regular dinner, was it?” Maddie shook her head and there was a murmur of disappointment amongst the rest of them. “Maddie, we messed up. Please, just let us in and try to make it up to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Maddie said with a sigh. “But only because I don’t like seeing my brother like this. But you’re all on thin ice with me.” She stepped aside and Bobby and Hen went in first, Chimney sending Maddie a very apologetic look as he followed after them. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise we’re going to make this right Maddie.” And then he went inside, hoping they could all keep their word.</p><hr/><p>Buck had barely left his bed all day. Maddie had tried to get him up, but other than going to the bathroom, he didn’t see the point. His friends, his supposed family, had been too busy to spend time with him. He knew they all had lives, but he had hoped that they could have included him in their life for just one full evening. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, that didn’t happen. So Buck called out of work and stayed in bed and moped. He knew that was juvenile, but he didn’t really care. He was hurt, crushed really. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Maddie had been there all day. She had tried, several times, to get him to get out of bed. He had refused, pulling the covers tighter around him. But other than that, he knew she had been there all day from the gentle footfalls echoing through the apartment, or the echo of either the TV or dishes being moved around. </p><p> </p><p>But what finally had him getting out of bed was the sudden cacophony of noises. It sounded like there were more people in his apartment and they were clearly doing something based on the constant talking. It was about five straight minutes of the noise and Maddie not coming upstairs that finally had Buck getting up and going to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>What he found, as he peered down from the top of his stairs, was his friends, the ones who had bailed on him the night before, hanging around his kitchen, like they would at work. Bobby was cooking something, chuckling at something Chimney was saying. Chimney was sitting at one side of the kitchen island, Maddie next to him. Hen was on the other side of the kitchen island, smirking at Chimney. Eddie was next to Bobby, chopping something. </p><p> </p><p>Buck just stood there, watching them unnoticed. He was confused why they were there. Wasn’t it enough that they didn’t show up last night? Now they were just there? His brain didn’t know what to think of it. Luckily, he didn’t have to take too much time to think about all of it because Eddie noticed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Everyone’s eyes flew to the stairwell and Buck slowly made his way downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“What, um, what are you guys doing here?” Buck asked, glancing over at Maddie, hoping she could explain this better to him. She just offered him a smile and nodded towards the others. </p><p> </p><p>“We owe you an apology, Buck,” Bobby said. “For not being here last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re sorry Buckaroo,” Hen said as he reached the kitchen island. She reached her hand out and squeezed his. Buck tried not to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Whether or not we knew you wanted yesterday to be a special dinner,” Chimney said. “We should have been there. Because that’s what friends do. That’s what family does.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is us attempting to apologize and make it up to you,” Eddie said. Buck looked at all of them who offered a smile. He sniffed a little, trying to keep his emotions in his check, realizing how much these people did care about him. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys know I could never stay mad at all of you,” Buck said, a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“We know,” Bobby said. “And that’s why we had to do this. Why we wanted to do this.” Buck felt the disappointment from the previous evening melting away, replaced only by a warm, happy feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Buck said, straightening up a little. “What’s on the menu Cap?” A comfortable ease spread through the kitchen as they all began working on dinner. And Buck couldn’t help but smile.</p><hr/><p>It was a couple of hours later and pretty much everyone had headed home at that point. But Eddie was still there, helping Buck while he finished cleaning up. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to stay so late,” Buck said, as he finished putting the last dishes away. “I know you like to be home to tuck Christopher in.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that right there is why I need to be here,” Eddie said and Buck tilted his head. “The fact that you know something like that, that I like to be home to kiss my kid goodnight before he goes to sleep. The fact that you planned a big dinner and then just invited everyone over casually. The fact that you so easily forgave us. Buck, you’re amazing, you really are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie,” Buck said, his ears flushing pink in embarrassment. Eddie shook his head and moved closer to Buck. Buck just looked down at his feet. There was always something there between them, something unspoken and possibly life-changing, that just hung there. They had always seemed content to leave it alone, to not talk about it. But clearly, something had changed, because the air felt thick around them. </p><p> </p><p>“No Buck, you are amazing,” Eddie said. “You’re an amazing firefighter and friend and even co-parent to my own kid. You are the best person I know and you need to hear that. You are so important to all of us, but to me especially.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie,” Buck said again, still not finding the right words to say. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. But Eddie, with a sweet and confident smile, just stepped closer, taking Buck’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I never want you to feel like this again,” Eddie said, swiping his thumb over Buck’s knuckles. “You deserve to know how loved you are, everyday.” He looked up at Buck, a shyness crossing his face. “I’d like to be that person, if you’d let me.” Buck watched him for a second, still searching for the right words as his heart hammered in his chest. But he didn’t know if he’d find the right words. </p><p> </p><p>So instead, he closed the space between them, his lips closing over Eddie’s in a sweet, tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Eddie smiled against his lips before kissing him back, hands coming up to cradle his face. Buck’s arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer. That warmth Buck had started feeling earlier was back and all encompassing. Maybe yesterday had felt like the worst day ever. But now, standing there in his kitchen, full of love and happiness, that feeling of the previous day no longer seemed to matter. That feeling of emptiness was gone, replaced by something better, something happier. </p><p> </p><p>They both pulled away from the kiss, needing to come up for air, but a smile on both of their faces. Eddie let his forehead fall against Buck’s as his thumb caressed Buck’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“How about you come with me?” Eddie said with a smile. Buck just watched him, a smile on his face. “You can help me tuck in Christopher and read to him and maybe stay forever?” Buck chuckled at that and Eddie just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Buck said, before kissing Eddie again. And he couldn’t help but smile, feeling completely and totally happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>